


Echoes

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for summerofjaylee and firefly100, prompt: miss. Triple drabble.<br/>Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for summerofjaylee and firefly100, prompt: miss. Triple drabble.  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

The silence echoed. He kept expecting her to appear and start talking.

Kaylee was all kinds of shiny and gave off this happy glow. She ran round with the crazy girl, playing rowdy games. Her and Wash spent hours banging away at wires and bits of the ship. Her and Nara did all kinds of girly things together; she joked with Shepherd Book and Zoë, kissed the Captain and even got rutting Simon to smile.

Jayne’s girl always talked a lot. She talked when she was happy and when she was worried. She talked when things was tense and during every meal he’d ever shared with her. She talked during sexing, and while she was cooking and to everybody she met. She talked to the gorramn engine, and to the ship, and to him every chance she got. He never thought he’d miss it.

But it weren’t just the talking, even in those rare times when Kaylee was being quiet, you knew she was there.

Jayne needed her; needed her there with him, talking, crying, laughing and loving. He’d gotten used to her being around; got used to her pretty lights, music, clothes and tools everywhere.

She looked after him, even when he didn’t need it; and treated him like he was special. He was always expecting her to appear and fuss over and hug him like he was some little boy in need of comfort.

But she weren’t gonna come. The music went, the pretty lights dimmed, her clothes were packed away and her tools hidden under his bunk (no-one else was gonna work with them). The new mechanic didn’t talk to the engine or anyone else. Wash worked by hisself now and the crazy girl didn’t hardly play no more.

And Jayne - he hated the silence…


End file.
